Degrassi Car Wash
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: Clare goes to help out at her AP Chemistry Car Wash one morning and of course her wonderful boyfriend shows up. It's a day full of mishaps and fluffy fluff fluff. Enjoy! oneshot


Hey guys! I haven't been on here since last year, but that's because I have been extremely busy! I'm back though and I have about five new stories to update and I'm really excited about that. I hope you guys are still with me in order to check out my new stuff. I promise I will update more often now!

Oh, and while I'm here I recommend you check out one of my favorite stories, If We Hold On Together by TurboWiz70. She's an amazing author! Ok I'll stop talking now!

Here's Degrassi Car Wash, enjoy the Eclare goodness! Xoxoxoxoxo (;

Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi, but by the way the show is going for Eclare right now, you may have thought I did (;

Degrassi Car Wash

Clare (POV)

Today was the AP Chem car wash. I was scrambling to get done considering I woke up late. Last night I was up on the phone with Eli, he thinks it's funny to keep me up all Hours of the night. I rolled my eyes though thinking back to our conversation.

I was lying in bed, snuggled in a sea of blue blankets, watching Titanic. My lights were off and it was about 11:00. My mom was long asleep somewhere with Glenn and Jake was in his room doing who knows what.

I was just beginning to drowse off when my cell phone began to shrilly ring. I reached over to my nightstand and flipped over my phone. I smiled when I saw the caller id.

"Hello,"

"Hello Blue eyes," I giggled at Eli's voice. He seemed so awake this late at night.

"Something funny?" Eli asked, I could just imagine his eyebrows disappearing behind his jet black hair.

"Nothing you're just cute," I smiled and tucked myself back under my comforter.

"If you say so Edwards...So what are you up to tomorrow?"

"AP Chem car wash and you?"

The line was silent for about a minute and then I heard, "AP Chem what?"

"Car wash, you know like soap, water, cars, and money." I smirked and felt proud of my sarcastic remark. Eli had been rubbing off on me.

"What time?"

"12, why, are you helping?"

"What are you wearing?" Eli asked ignoring my question.

"What the hell Eli!"

"It's need to know info."

"Elijah tell me what's really going on."

I heard a huff on the other line, "Morty and I will be there."

The line went dead. No I love you. No goodbye. Nothing. Just me left to ponder Eli's oddness.

I pulled myself out of my reverie and continued my search for a bathing suit top. I threw on my denim shorts and a light blue strapless bathing suit top. My hair was in its normal curly fashion and it now reached the tops of my shoulders. I only put on a little mascara due to the fact that I don't want to look like a wet raccoon.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my back pocket. I left the house yelling goodbye to my mom.

My bike was parked in the garage, shoved up against my dad's old Camaro. He left it behind, forgotten, after the divorce. I pushed in my kickstand with my foot and rode my bike out of the garage, closing the door behind me.

It was times like these I wished I could drive. I peddled all the way to Degrassi and when I arrived I shoved my bike in the bike rack. I saw a sign adorning the front of the gate to the parking lot. It read, "Car wash! Help the 11th grade AP Chemistry class get new, innovative supplies." I remember helping make that sign a couple days ago in class.

I walked towards the parking lot, spotting most of the kids from my class.

"Hey Clare," Conner ran up and gave me hug.

"Hey Conner, where's Alli?" I asked returning the hug.

"I love your bikini top!" I heard a screeching voice squeal behind me.

"I think you found her, see you around." Conner smirked, leaving me with Alli.

I turned around and faced my friend, who as usual looked a little... flamboyant for my taste. Alli was wearing tight denim short shorts and a hot pink bikini top that showed a lot more of Alli than I wanted to see. On top of that, instead of sneakers or flip flops, she had on six inch multi-colored pumps and lips were a bright red. I was a hundred percent sure Alli's parents wouldn't be thrilled with today's fashion ensemble if they knew.

"Clare your top is so cute. It looks great on you; all the boys will be drooling." Alli smirked and grabbed my shoulder to pull me towards the car wash. I rolled my eyes and let myself be dragged along.

About an hour later the car wash was in full swing. People were lined up to get their dusty cars washed. Me, Alli, and this kid, Jonathan, were currently washing a black Nissan. I squeezed the sponge in my hand, letting the soap plop onto the hood. I felt a mist of water hit me and turned to see Alli smirking. I rolled my eyes and she quickly sprayed my front half to.

"Alli!" I screeched, now I was wet everywhere. Alli shrugged and went back to spraying random passersby's. I turned back to the car and looked up to see Jonathan looking at me. His eyes were a hazel color, but almost like a caramel.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Clare right?" Jonathan muttered. He seemed like a shy person.

"Yup that's me. Are you in my Chem class or the other one?"

"Period 8"

"Ahhh" no wonder I've never seen this kid before. I had Chem fifth period.

"That's odd." Jonathan muttered.

"What?" I asked looking around for something out of place.

Jonathan blushed and whispered, "Hearse." He nodded his head towards the end of the line of cars. My eyes lit up as I spotted the Midnight black car, but then I remembered last night's odd conversation. It was weird, but I had a feeling that I knew why it happened. Eli tended to be pretty protective and I soon realized a car wash would ignite his jealousy flame. I snapped out of my thoughts and noticed that there was another car in front of me. I picked up the sponge and continued scrubbing.

"Hey," I turned to see Eli behind me. He was in a normal Eli ensemble. He wore black skinny jeans and a black band T-shirt. It would've been oddly shocking to have seen him in anything else. I could feel Jonathan behind me, so I lightly pushed on Eli's chest to make us move back a little.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Fine, why?" Eli smirked at me.

"No reason." I said, deciding to brush it off due to that fact that Eli's signature smirk signified normalcy.

"Where's Morty?" Eli pointed to a group of people washing the hearse's hood. I turned my attention back to Eli, giving him a skeptical look. He raised his eyebrows and they disappeared behind his black bangs.

"So, why did you really come here because 99.9% of the time Morty is spotless."

Eli scratched the back of his neck and look up towards the sky. "I need to...eh...keep an eye on you,"

"Elijah! If this has anything to do with me being around bo.."

Before I could finish my sentence, Eli leaned down and kissed me. His soft lips moved against mine. I pulled away and looked at Eli.

"I have to finish..." I murmured.

"I'll wait around, after we'll go out." Eli smiled and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I'll see you soon" I smiled as I walked back to the car Jonathan was washing. I picked up my sponge and began washing again.

"Boyfriend?" Jonathan guessed meeting my eyes with his hazel ones. I tucked a stray curl behind my ear and turned to see Eli seated on a bench with his headphones in.

"Yeah." I blushed and scrubbed harder at a dirt spot.

"Lucky guy.." Jonathan muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he blushed and continued washing.

I smiled having actually heard what Jonathan said. He was a sweet boy. Awfully shy though.

Jonathan and I were on our last car, finally. I was almost finished when I felt a snap on my back. Someone pulled open my top and it fell to the ground. I covered my bare chest and looked up to see a wide eyed Jonathan. I quickly bent down to cover any more of my nakedness. I bent over too fast though and I hit my face on one of the car's rims.

"Ouch!" I screeched. I felt blood trickle down my chin. I had a feeling I knew who started this.

"ALLI!" I yelled, but she mustn't have been near anymore.

"Clare, here." I saw a hand with a black shirt appear near my head. I recognized the band tee immediately. I grabbed it quick and pushed it over my head.

"Thank you Eli," I said. Then I quickly got up, covering my mouth so Eli wouldn't notice the cut. I ran inside Degrassi and into the bathroom.

After ten good minutes of cleaning my lip, I was left with a slight gash on my bottom lip. It was all swollen and red surrounding the cut. It looked terrible. I was a mess. Though thanks to Eli, I wasn't a naked mess. I finished cleaning up and left the bathroom, in search of Alli.

I found Alli outside, taking down the car wash sign.

"Alli!" I screeched.

Alli turned to face me, "Clare! What happened to your lip!"

"Give me my top Alli."

"I don't have your..."

"Yes you do."

Alli pulled out my blue top from her back pocket.

"I'm sorry Clare, I was just joking around." Alli gave me a shy smile.

"We'll discuss it later." I said and turned to go find Eli.

"Okay! Bye Clare!" I rolled my eyes. Alli was a lost cause.

I looked up to see emerald eyes watching me from across the parking lot. I walked as quickly as possible over to where Eli was. I blushed though soon realizing he was shirtless.

"Thank you for the shi..."

"Your lip!" Eli interrupted me with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine, when I bent over to cover my..uh..chest I hit my face on the car. I'm ok now though." I sucked in my lower lip, hiding it from Eli. Eli reached up and pulled slightly on my chin. My bottom lip slid out and I blushed.

"Don't do that." Eli caressed my cheek and kissed me. His soft lips moved against my wounded ones. Eli slipped his tongue into my mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After about a minute he pulled away.

"Better?" Eli smirked and chastely kissed my lips once more.

"Much better," I smiled and Eli wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh wait!"

"What?" Eli looked at me in concern.

"Your shirt! Hold on, I got." I took my bikini top and tried to slip it under the shirt. I looked up to see Eli smirking and Jonathan across the lot looking at me like I was insane.

"Just keep the shirt on," Eli chuckled, "Come on let's go." Eli look my hand and led me to Morty.

"So no more car washes." Eli said.

"Eli!" I smacked Eli's arm and he just laughed it off.

"Unless you want to just clean Morty of course."

"Eli..."

"Well I mean I did save you after that lover boy saw your br.."

"JUST DRIVE."

This wasn't my favorite story, but hey it's just a little fluff for you! See you soon, Review!

AndySixxElijahGoldsworthy3xx


End file.
